Chapter Eleven: "Questions?"
---- Captain Liah Donnley Posted: Jul 30 2009, 05:39 AM Medical Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group: Captain (USAF) John kept himself from laughing as he thought of what he could do to help. "Well, lets see if I can push you through." Jack said as he started to push Liah's legs to help her get through the opening. "Is that making any difference?" John asked. "No, I need to..." she wiggled her hips and a moment later she shifted, then tumbled head first to the floor, barely managing to catch herself with her arms, avoiding bashing in her skull. For a moment she lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, then she scrambled to her feet and opened the door. "So...now what?" They were in a long corridor, dark, and lined with many doors. ---- user posted image PMEmail PosterAOLYahoo Top Lieutenant Colonel John Carter Posted: Jul 30 2009, 12:32 PM Quote Post Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (USAF) Posts: 229 Joined: 23-July 08 Member No.: 48 ON "So...now what?" John walked through the door and out of the cell and said "Well, I think we should try and find a way out of here." He had a look around to see if there was some sign that pointed the way out but there was none. "Well, lets go and see if we can find an exit." OFF Tag: Liah user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Captain Liah Donnley Posted: Jul 31 2009, 03:45 AM Quote Post Medical Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Captain (USAF) Posts: 195 Joined: 2-June 08 Member No.: 30 ON ~A Corridor somewhere Liah nodded, walking along with him. "What do you think they wanted?" Suddenly, she stopped and faced him. "What about these other doors? Do you think there are more...well, prisoners? What if they have Commander Tenjin?" ---- user posted image PMEmail PosterAOLYahoo Top Lieutenant Colonel John Carter Posted: Aug 6 2009, 10:59 PM Quote Post Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (USAF) Posts: 229 Joined: 23-July 08 Member No.: 48 ON "What about these other doors? Do you think there are more...well, prisoners? What if they have Commander Tenjin?" "Well, It would take us ages to search each of these rooms and they might contain soldiers. We should get out and if we can't find General Tenjin or anyone else of the crew then we go back to the Pillar of Dawn and get help before we come back here and check each of the rooms." OFF Tag: Liah user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Captain Liah Donnley Posted: Aug 7 2009, 05:52 AM Quote Post Medical Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Captain (USAF) Posts: 195 Joined: 2-June 08 Member No.: 30 ON Liah chuckled and laughed. "See now, that's why I'm a doctor and not a strategist!" She fell in step beside him as they moved along the corridor, then hesitated at the sounds of footsteps headed their way, indicating the approach of three, maybe four people. OFF user posted image PMEmail PosterAOLYahoo Top Lieutenant Colonel John Carter Posted: Aug 7 2009, 08:52 AM Quote Post Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (USAF) Posts: 229 Joined: 23-July 08 Member No.: 48 ON "See now, that's why I'm a doctor and not a strategist!" "Yeah, I guess you are right." John said but before he could say anything else he heard sounds of footsteps that were heading their way. He stoped and wispered, "Well, we can make a run for it or we can hide in one of these rooms and wait for them to pass." Suddenly he heard someone yell, "They have got out. Get more people down here." "Well there goes the plan of hiding. Lets run the other way." John said as he pointed the way they had been walking a minute ago that was the other way from the voices and the footsteps. OFF Tag: Liah user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Captain Liah Donnley Posted: Aug 9 2009, 01:50 AM Quote Post Medical Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Captain (USAF) Posts: 195 Joined: 2-June 08 Member No.: 30 Turning to follow, Liah ran behind him, hoping that they weren't running into a dead end, 'dead' being the important word. She hovered at his shoulder, keeping up as best she could, and for several strides they were unchallenged. But then a door opened just ahead of them and three men came out, turning to look at them with a frown. "Hey!" one shouted, then all three charged them. Liah braced herself for the attack. ---- user posted image PMEmail PosterAOLYahoo Top Brigadier General Karl Tenjin Posted: Aug 9 2009, 09:45 AM Quote Post Commanding Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Brigadier General (USAF) Posts: 631 Joined: 22-August 08 Member No.: 63 On: Karl glanced around the bar in silence for a minute. In silence, he stood, pulling out the zat he had tucked into his belt. Without a word, he zatted the young Lieutenant, and hoisted her over his shoulder, his other hand tapping the radio. =^= All units, RV* at the town center. ASAP. Report your location if unable to comply. =^= Off: Crew, I think we're gonna have to shave the mission short, since about half the people present decided to resign or go elsewhere and never return... annoyingly enough. *RV = Roundevousz user posted image user posted image PMEmail PosterUsers WebsiteAOLYahooMSN Top Major Christene Etearna Posted: Aug 9 2009, 10:23 AM Quote Post Chief Scientist, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Major (USAF) Posts: 65 Joined: 29-July 09 Member No.: 126 On: Christene walked down the path with several scientists, glancing at the 'Port Drakkan' sign, and clicked on her radio. =^=General Tenjin, I copy you. This is Major Etearna. Just a note, I think we got the song wrong; this isn't Drakkan, this is some outpost. We need to leave, however, we've noticed energy signatures similar to that of those subjected to *Nirrti's subjects. We think they're part of the advanced race. We should leave immediately in my opinion. Etearna out.=^= Christene adjusted the P90 in her arms, looking to her scientific unit. Motioning to come on, their feet trampled over the grass. A huge tower was seen in the distance from Port Drakkan, some thirty miles away and at the end of a large valley, from where the road led across the coast to the delta upon which Drakkan was seen, a larger city further down the road than the outpost. ~Shit...~ She thought to herself, turning to view two aircraft. They were ash-black, with blood-red runes and symbols carved into them. The design was that like a flying eagle, the bullet-shaped nose of the plane having no visible cockpit; no propellers seemed to hold it up, and the wings stretched out in a crescent, facing the poor scientists, the tail of the ship visible as the plane dived. The wings and front were mounted with cylindrical tubes that slowly heated with light-blue energies. The planes dived closer, their strange, elegant form like nothing the frightened scientists had ever seen. One spoke out. "My... god, that isn't any design I've ever seen... or any of us have ever seen!" "We're aware... just run. RUN!" She ordered, as laser blasts started to rain down upon them, smoke and embers rising from the brunt ground where the blasts hit. Scared, panicked, and sounding like a herd of animals, the unit ran for the outpost. =^=General Tenjin, we're receiving enemy fire from unknown aircraft; advise!=^= Looking behind her, she saw as an energy blast cleanly rip through the heart of one of the scientists, her clipboard falling to the ground. "Keep moving!" She yelled, the unit continuing to run as the gliders swooped past them. =^=This is Etearna; get under cover, sir, they're heading right for you.=^= ~Damn.~ She thought. ~Damn Damn.~ Off: Tag Any; we're at the village. As a side note, yes, I went over this with Karl/Asid. And, for a hint, this wont' be the first we see of Raeda. (Hint, the place we're on is an island called L'Olath. If any of you are interested in seeing maps, AIM me at OfMeeseandMen and I'll be glad to show you!) Great to be back, guys; missed y'all. <3 user posted image user posted image Copyright respective artists. PMEmail PosterAOL Top Lieutenant Colonel John Carter Posted: Aug 9 2009, 10:45 AM Quote Post Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (USAF) Posts: 229 Joined: 23-July 08 Member No.: 48 ON "Hey!" "Captian, make a run for it I will hold them back. That is an order." John said to Liah as he saw the three men runiing at him. The only sort of weapon John had was his belt so it will just have to be hand to hand combat. "Captian, I will be right behind you now go. Find General Tenjin." John then got his belt and flung it at the first man as he came in with a punch. OFF Tag: Liah, Anyone user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Brigadier General Karl Tenjin Posted: Aug 11 2009, 04:16 AM Quote Post Commanding Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Brigadier General (USAF) Posts: 631 Joined: 22-August 08 Member No.: 63 ON: Karl slapped his radio. =^= Major, get the frak into the forest, and perhaps move off to the ship. =^= He glared at his radio for a minute as he jogged, an unconcious Lieutenant Atara over his shoulder. "Well frak me senseless..." He sighed for a minute. =^= RV at the Pillar of Dawn, if possible.=^= Without a word, he began jogging towards the ship. ~God I hope the sensors can still pick up our locator beacons...~ Off: Tag open & Christene! ---- user posted image user posted image PMEmail PosterUsers WebsiteAOLYahooMSN Top Major Christene Etearna Posted: Aug 11 2009, 04:46 AM Quote Post Chief Scientist, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Major (USAF) Posts: 65 Joined: 29-July 09 Member No.: 126 On: Christene slapped her radio as well. =^=Acknowledged. We're moving into the forest; access to the PoD is blocked off by multiple machines. Christene out.=^= Christene watched people jogging from Port Drakkan, the city, in the distance. =^=General, this is Etearna, I believe we've got good company helping us out, over.=^= Christene led them far into the brush, before seeing several flickering lights. One of her scientists spoke. "Major Etearna... this... this is a fairy..." Christene looked at the light, a small, glowing fairy as her small, nude figure stared at them, its clear, bug-like wings flittering slowly. =^=General, this is Etearna, once again... we're in what looks like a fantasy world, sir. We've got fairies here; and I'm not talking about my brother. Etearna out.=^= Off: Tag Karl user posted image user posted image Copyright respective artists. PMEmail PosterAOL Top Lieutenant Colonel John Carter Posted: Aug 12 2009, 09:35 PM Quote Post Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (USAF) Posts: 229 Joined: 23-July 08 Member No.: 48 ON As Liah made a run for it, John's punch knocked out one of the emn as He Kicked the other into the third. He then made a run for it also and catched up with Liah and said "That looks like an exit, lets get back to the ship." John and Liah ran out the exit into the edge of the town they saw they arrived in. OFF Tag: Liah, Anyone user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Major Christene Etearna Posted: Aug 13 2009, 04:13 AM Quote Post Chief Scientist, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Major (USAF) Posts: 65 Joined: 29-July 09 Member No.: 126 On: Angela smiled, her hair bobbing as she walked down the hallways. Her nostrils flaring gently as she took in the scents of liquid nitrogen, which like anyone else, she was aware didn't smell like anything. The engines pumped and worked around her, the noise nearly deafening as she looked up at the observation deck for maintenance. She was taking a risk being near these engines without supervision at a low rank--at least, to anyone who first looked at her. "Little gray guys are clever..." She said, looking at the mechanism, running her hand across a railing as steam blasted into ventilation shafts above the engines. "They aren't Asgard design," An engineer said to her, looking up from his clipboard. "You shouldn't be down here, Airman." Angela grinned. "Ahh, but I am." The man sighed, and looked at his clipboard without another word. Angela walked to him slowly. "I know it's human design; but the hyperdrive wouldn't work without them." "I'm aware of that." He murmured. Angela sighed. "Well, mind showing me around, then? If you're so clever?" The Engineer glared for a moment, then saw her face, smiling kindly to him. He nodded slowly. "Alright, alright." "Sweet! Lets go!" The Engineer watched her disdainfully as she wrapped her arm around his, grinning. Off: No Tag user posted image user posted image Copyright respective artists. PMEmail PosterAOL Top Captain Liah Donnley Posted: Aug 13 2009, 05:55 AM Quote Post Medical Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Captain (USAF) Posts: 195 Joined: 2-June 08 Member No.: 30 ON Liah looked around, blinking at the bright sun, then spotted the ship. "That way." Already, the sounds of pursuit were growing louder. she started running that way, hoping that she wasn't slowing John down. OFF Questions Questions